Misplacement
by CyndarDragon
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Spyro fell into OUR world? Well, he does! He's founded by an orphan girl who longs to live with dragons. Can she help Spyro, and more importantly, can he bring her along? WARNING: includes Spyro driving cars.
1. Prologue

**I think that I work on too many fanfictions at once.**

**I'm still working on Headache, so don't worry about that! It's just taking a long time to get the other chapter up. Ugh…stupid plot bunnies. THEY EAT ALL OF MY CARROTS!! I don't like Writer's Block.**

**But this is a different story, though.**

**I hope you like it!**

He thrashed around in his slumber, plagued by nightmares every night. His violet scales would rattle like maracas, his body would convulse, muscles shifting and tensing violently underneath his skin. His breathing would escalate and he'd be screaming. Sometimes he would just mumble words and other times he would be shrieking loud enough to wake everyone up. Only very rarely would a soft voice be heard in his nightmares to calm him down. His nightmares would be like cages; unproblematic to enter but difficult to escape. Eyes darting underneath his purple eyelids, he was trapped inside his own nightmares until…

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted. The purple dragon bolted awake, his breathing being erratic.

"Cynder?" He said in a frightened voice, gazing over at her. Her soft, gentle, and mellow face was looking at him. Her green eyes were glittering in the moonlight.

"You must have had a nightmare." Cynder said and nuzzled him gentle in between the neck and shoulder, covering him with her left red wing. She always managed to comfort him even when his heart was racing from a nightmare. Sometimes his nightmares were extremely lurid and would have long-lasting aftereffects on him.

"Thanks for bringing me out of it." Spyro rested his tired head on her wing's shoulder. He took in a deep breath of her sweet, pomegranate-like aroma and exhaled a loud sigh. "I think that I should go for a walk…just for a little bit." Spyro said, now not looking at her. His mouth was curving downward, showing that he wasn't very happy (as if it wasn't obvious enough).

"Now? But it's so dark out. It's probably only two in the morning."

"Please?" Spyro pleaded. His eyes were beseeching to look at. Perhaps the peacefulness of the summer night will pacify him.

Cynder sighed. "Alright. I'll walk with you."

The two dragons stood up and walked out of their 'hut' which really wasn't much more than just a shelter that resembled more of a cave made out of grass.

The night was peaceful. The darkness sheltered any creature that would be dwelling within it. That was always one good thing about Night. Night can be your friend or your enemy. Night can shelter you, cloaking you in her darkness to protect you from others. Night will hide you and she will protect you. She leaves it up to you to remain shrouded in her protection. Night can also go against you and kill you. She can make it impossible for you to see your own feet. Night can make you lost without hope. She'll send creatures of the night to attack and…maybe…destroy you. She can lead your chasers and make you weary. She can save you; she is great to hide in. She can kill you; she is dangerous to have haphazard journeys within.

Spyro walked through Night's shrouded protection with Cynder beside him. Little fireflies danced around in the air while the two moons made enough light for them to see the path. The wind gently blew by, carrying the softness of warmth along with it. It smelt of peaches and apples together in a lavish mix, most likely coming from the wild peach and apple trees that were seldom found out in the forest.

Spyro sat down on a slab of grey rock as Cynder joined him. He stopped breathing erratically now which was always a good sign. Now he was sitting there, admiring the night in all of her beauty.

Then something caught his eye.

Something glinted in the forest grass. He looked over at, intrigued by it's light.

"Find something?" Cynder asked as Spyro approached.

It was a stone, but it must have a stone that Spyro had never seen before, for it gave him a bad feeling that he should run away. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ Spyro thought. _But I'm a dragon._ He sniffed the golden-glowing stone which seemed to have had some sort of power radiating off of it. He nudged it with his snout, but once he did so, everything went white.

Everything then went black.

Everything.

* * *

"So…what? You think you can just get away with this?"

"They were too fast, Lion. I'm sorry, alright? I have to get to Florida and it's not that easy on bike, so could you _please_ just…maybe…drive me down there? At least get me an airline ticket or something?"

"Florida. Florida, Florida, Florida, Florida. It's always Florida. What's so special about the place, you homeless girl?"

"It's warmer down there."

"What, and North Carolina's not? Look, you didn't get me the money. You broke the deal. No money, no drive. You make me upset, girl." His fat, black hands wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Boys…get her."

Her eyes widened as she dodged a pair of hands from both sides. Just as the hands went for her again, she swung her feet around, knocking them to the ground. She quickly stood up and ran away, only to have her path blocked by another gangster. He smiled a toothy smile with four golden teeth glinting in the dim fluorescent light.

She turned around, skidding a bit as she changed direction. The other end of the narrow hallway was blocked. As the two gangsters went in for her at both sides, she jumped up high and spread out her legs, climbing up the wall quickly just in time as the two men slammed into each other. She jumped down on top of them and ran in the direction of escape.

"Get the mother effin' girl!" 'Lion' screamed, managing to stand to his feet (he was _very_ overweight).

She climbed the stairwell with vigor, but yet again, her passageway was blocked. This time, the man had a shovel in his hand.

As he charged for her, she grabbed onto the banister railings and swung herself over the edge. She remained hanging onto the banisters rails as she quickly ran on the outsides of the stairs, bypassing the man. She swung herself over the edge and started running down the next hallway. The people behind her were catching up, for they were faster her.

There was a wall in front of her with three piles of stacked, plastic, dark-green chairs. She continued running and then ran _up_ the wall, kicking off and flipping backwards in the air as the two other men slammed into the wall, unable to stop themselves in time. She landed on her feet and knocked down the piles of chairs, practically burying the men. She then grabbed onto the nearby floor fan that was turned on. She whipped herself around and threatened the other gangster with it. He held up his hands, not sure how bad a fan's rotating blade could injure him. The other guy wasn't as deterred.

He lunged toward her, but she slammed the fan into his body, knocking him to the ground. She started sprinting in the other direction but felt something grab onto her shirt and pull her back. She grabbed onto whatever was behind her and flipped forward, landing on him with a loud thud. As they both stood up, his heavy fist swung at her, but she dodged and grabbed onto it, twisting it around and, ultimately, heard a sickening crack.

Sprinting and doing various forms of karate and several other stunts others would have found fatal, she took a wrong turn and wounded up on a balcony. She looked down below and saw that it was a long fall.

"Get back here!" She heard someone yell.

She hauled herself over the railing and clung on tightly. Now _this_ guy had a shovel.

As he threw the shovel's head down to whack her hand and make her fall, she swiftly moved her hand out of the way, hanging onto the railing with just one hand. He moved the shovel and did the same to the other one. She just smiled an uneasy smile as the gangster looked at her in a funny way.

Back and forth, back and forth, he kept on missing in quick succession due to her fast reflexes.

Tired and frightened, she let go of the balcony's railing and landed on a window air conditioner. She kneeled down on the impact, then landed on another window AC down below. Then she jumped down to the next level…then the next, then the next, then the next…until she finally reached the bottom.

Once she reached the bottom, people ran out of the front doors as she sprinted for her parked bike. Her black jacket was flapping in the breeze along with her black hair as she ran through the dirt parking lot. She mounted her bike and sped away, knowing that the gangsters would stop running once they realized their defeat.

She slowed down the bike once she joined into the main traffic. After almost running over a group of toddlers and a dog the size of a pony, she pulled the bike over. She outsmarted the gangsters once again. She panted as she went onto a sidewalk of a building and leaned up against the concrete structure. She closed her eyes and let her heart slow down…that is until she heard, "HEY! No loitering!" She looked over in the direction of the voice. A man was standing outside of his shop, pointing at her. He was stout and pudgy and was dressed in a business suit. She sighed and grabbed onto her bicycle, then started walking away. "No bikes allowed, either! Your lucky I'm not calling the cops!"

"Screw you." She said back at him.

"I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead, see if I care. I haven't caused you any harm, anyways. They only seem to believe what you can prove." She mounted her bike again and went back onto the main road. She drove straight for what must have been three hours before she started getting past the outskirts of the city. Once she was out of the outskirts, she would be in the mountains where she would be safe. Safe_r_, anyways.

Her name is Sam Weaver. She is fifteen years old and has survived the death of her parents. She was too frightened to go into an orphanage; she wouldn't last too long in one. She ran away and fled south to North Carolina, far away from upstate New York where she had once lived. All what she had was the clothes that she wore and her bicycle, Flambé. It wasn't really much more than just a black bicycle with fire painted on it.

Sam was what most guys raved over if they were into how a girl looks; a little tall, thin, medium-length blackish hair, and no acne. Perfect curves. Only a pervert would notice the whole 'flat-chested' factor about her and not like her for it. She also had interesting eyes. Her right eye was completely gray but her left eye was a striking bright blue; quite unusual. Her skin was also vampire-pale white. If it got any whiter people would mistake her for an albino if they completely missed her eyes and hair.

Sam pulled the bike over to the side of a road and went a little ways into the woods. Once she found a decent tree to sleep near, she put her bike down and rested by the tree. The sun was finally setting and she could rest her eyes for the night. Just as she closed her heavy eyelids¾

There was an _ear-splitting_ sound of breaking glass. She bolted upright and saw shards of transparent glass flying in one direction (thankfully it wasn't hers), then disappeared as they hit the ground. Something was flung through it. The noise of shattering glass stopped and there was a newly-formed crater in the ground. Whatever it was that was hurled from it, it was purple in color and was motionless. It was also in a very twisted position; the back half of his body was on the ground but the upper half of him was facing the darkening sky.

Sam stood up and neared the thing. Was it smoking? There seemed to be something coming off of it.

The creature's neck was twisted so that it's jaw was on the ground. It's orange-colored wings were in odd positions as well as it's legs.

"Hello?" She said in an uncertain voice, kneeling down to the ground near it.

It's eyes shot right open.

**I hope that it's interesting enough. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, this was sort of more like a prologue. Maybe that's what I'll call the first chapter.**

**So anyway, I hope that it's interesting enough for all of you so far. Please be kind and leave a comment :D I would greatly appreciate it.**

**WOOT!!!!**


	2. Let Being, Shall We?

**HOLY COW! Thank you for all of the reviews! I've **_**never**_** gotten THAT many reviews in only fourteen hours, so thank you very much!**

**Now please, read on and enjoy ;)**

Spyro's eyes shot right open. He hastily untwisted himself from his awkward position and rose his head.

Sam screamed, stumbling backwards and tripping over a root, which caused her to fall down onto a log. She shook her head to extinguish the dazed feeling, then watched the dragon stand up in fright. He reared up on his hind legs and spread out his orange wings in an attempt to make himself look larger.

Dragging her body along the ground, Sam felt a pine tree behind her and used it to steady herself.

He was about her size, the only difference being that he was thicker. He was very muscular around the chest which could have nearly doubled his size compared to Sam's somewhat scrawny one. His chest was a good four and a half feet long and his muscular legs looked like they could easily pick up a car. His neck muscles looked like they could enable him to pick up a three-hundred pound log without difficulty. His claws looked like they could fall a tree with ease. His orange-yellowish tail spade looked as if it could severe a man's arm. His scales began to rattle with irritation, sounding similar to a hundred maracas being shaken at the same time.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" She said, putting a hand up in front of her as if it would make the dragon fall back down all fours.

Spyro ceased snarling and discontinued rattling his violet scales, but he remained standing on his feet. His large chest puffed out as he took in a breath, not quite sure if he should flame her or not. When he comprehended that she was not going to harm him, he fell back down onto all fours. Once the wind blew in his direction, he sniffed the air, catching onto her scent. She didn't smell good at all. As he gradually advanced towards her, her scent became stronger. Soon enough, he was right in front of her, staring her down with his purple eyes. She slid down the tree and sat down with her knees up to her chin.

Spyro nudged her with his snout, then sniffed her over, allowing him to get the full brunt of the terrible smell. First of all, she had a seriously strong odor from no usage of deodorant for months. Secondly, the smell of salt was mixed in with it, most likely from the sweat. She really needed a good shower. Another scent was anonymous, but it smelt just as ripe as she did. She also had the smell of wet cotton.

Spyro exhaled a forceful breath through his nostrils and said, "You smell bad." He recoiled from her. When he gazed back over at her, he was perplexed as to why she was gawking at him in the matter that she was doing.

"Y-y-you…s-s-peak! You speak!" She stammered, pointing an index finger at him. "You're a-a-a…a dragon!" She let her hand fall as she briskly rose to her feet.

"Where am I? Who are you? _What_ are you?" Spyro asked, backing away a little bit more. Her smell just got stronger.

"Allow me to introduce myself," She said, brushing herself off. She had a wide smile across her face. "My name is Sam Weaver. You are who?"

Spyro paused and snorted.

"My name is Spyro."

"_Spyro_?" She said, mouth opening agape. "I must be hallucinating. Spyro's not real."

He looked over at her.

"But I'm right here. Where am I? Where's Cynder? I went out to walk with her and then I found a stone. I touched the stone and everything went white and then it went black. Where am I?"

"You…crashed."

"Was I flying?"

"No…I came here to rest by this tree for the night. I heard a shattering glasslike noise and I saw you be hurdled through it."

A short silence. To Spyro, was she really telling the truth? Can he trust her?

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the outskirts Raleigh, North Carolina."

"Are there any dragons around?"

"Not that I know of." He narrowed his eyes at her. He twisted his head around to look behind himself, then did the same in the other direction.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Sam Weaver, I already said that."

"_No_, I mean _what_ are you?"

"Me? I'm a human."

"What's a human?"

"Me."

Spyro just stared blankly at her, blinking once. "Did anything else come out with me?"

"I saw just you, but I covered my eyes just in case if shards hit me."

"Shards of what?"

"I don't know. It looked like glass."

Spyro thought of that for a moment, then glanced down at his feet. "What planet am I on?"

"You're on…Earth."

"Am I in a country?"

"The United States of America. The French would say something like _Etas-Unis_."

"Am I…dead?"

"_Dead_?" She laughed at him. "You're not dead! You're very much alive like how I am."

"So then why am I here?"

"I don't know. I did know of you, though. You're not _real_, are you? Am I just hallucinating? Well, I haven't eaten in a while but…this is a long hallucination. I mean, Spyro's not real. Dragons are, but Spyro's not. Spyro's in a video game. I played the games a few times before Mom and Dad passed away. Go on, leave…go away, hallucination." She said, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. She then uncovered them and looked at Spyro. He was still there. She did the same thing two more times, but Spyro never left.

He was actually there.

"I guess I'm…I guess I'm not hallucinating, huh?"

"I'm real. I'll prove it." He approached her and touched his snout to the side of her cheek despite her stench. There was something friendly about this 'human.' "See? You can feel me, can't you? I'm real." He said.

Sam rose a hand to gently touch him on the side of the face. She then brought up her other pale-white hand and cupped his face in them. "You

really _are_ him." She whispered, letting her hands drop again.

* * *

They stared into the fire as Sam talked. "We lived in upstate New York. Dad was murdered, Mom died in a fire. I was left all alone and I didn't have any siblings or anything like that to look after, so I left. I was afraid of the orphanage, and as far as I know, I don't have any relatives. So I decided to leave and travel south just in time to escape winter. I've been trying to get to Florida, but it's difficult to do it on a bike. Plus I have practically no money…only fifteen dollars, and that's suppose to be for food."

"Doesn't look like you have any food with you, though."

"Not right now. When I buy something to eat, I eat it right away. It usually lasts for a little while. But now I haven't eaten in quite some time."

"Want me to get you something?"

Sam laughed. "Are you serious? If another human sees you, you might be dead meat."

"No, I don't have to go very far. I see a squirrel over there." Spyro motioned his head to something behind her.

Spyro took in a deep breath and then threw his head forward, something shooting out from it. Sam ducked her head (even though she didn't have to) and let out a tiny yelp. When she saw Spyro stand up, she realized that he had spit an ice shard. She turned around and watched him pick up a lifeless squirrel with ice through the side, piercing the lungs and heart. "See? Dinner for you." He chuckled and threw her the squirrel.

"Thanks…great." She said and picked up the squirrel with a disgusted look on her face. "Dead squirrel. Mm."

"What? Aren't you going to eat it?" Spyro asked with a small smile on his face.

"I guess so." She began gutting the squirrel of it's organs. She tried not to vomit, but even if she did, it would have just been bile.

"So you know all about me, huh?"

"Yeah. You're in a…video game."

"What exactly is that?"

"It's a game that's on a disk and you put into something called a Playstaion or a Wii System or…something else. It comes up a screen and certain buttons do certain things. Maybe I can show you sometime. I don't know if you'll believe me right now, but I can prove it later on. It sounds really weird to be talking about it now, plus it's rather difficult to explain it to you. I hope you can understand."

"Don't worry, I understand. Now…you look like you don't know how to cook a squirrel."

"You really think I've ever gutted a squirrel before?"

Spyro chuckled.

"Here, let me have it." He walked beside her and took the squirrel.

"I don't think I want to eat anymore." Sam said as she brought her knees up to her chin again, wiping the blood off of her hands with her pants. She stared into the flickering flames of the fire.

"You sure? It'll be tasty. Besides, you said that you haven't eaten anything in a while."

"I'll save it up for a tuna fish sub at Subway. You eat the squirrel." She said, not having much emotion in her voice.

"Suit yourself." Spyro said. "So…how close were you to your parents?"

"I loved them. More than anything else."

"I've lost someone I loved, too."

"Ignitus. I know."

Spyro looked over at her and froze.

"I know the story. Millions of people do." Sam let her feet slide forward a bit and brought her thumb up to her mouth. "I don't want to tell you about it now. There's more things that you…I mean…never mind." Sam said, not wanting to say too much.

"So you were telling the truth."

"Go ahead, I can prove that I know everything. Ask me a question. Any question."

"What's my brother's name?"

"Sparx, and he's had three different voice actors. He's a dragonfly and you're a dragon, but that doesn't change anything. You're still brothers."

"My parents?"

"Dragonflies, too. You're their adopted son."

"Who's the girl I love?"

"Cynder, who was also the 'Dark master's puppet.' Pft. You defeated her but thankfully you have a heart, and you couldn't just let her die. You went back after her and it's a very good thing that you did so. Besides, you would have felt guilty if she died. You knew that it wasn't her fault."

Spyro started breathing a little faster.

"The Dragon Masters?"

"Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril."

He rose to his feet.

"The temple?"

"Takes a long time to get inside."

"The Dark Master?"

"Is named Malefor."

"He is…"

"…a purple dragon, like you, but he was corrupted."

"He used…"

"…Cynder as a slave."

"Hunter?"

"Is a cheetah."

"And he lives in…"

"…Avalar."

He walked over to her, his scales shining from the moisture on them and the light emitting from the fire.

"And he is?"

"You're ally and a great friend."

"And I am?" He was so close that he was nearly touching her.

Silence hung in the air.

"You are Spyro, a purple dragon, born only once every ten generations. You possess powers other dragons don't…including darkness."

Spyro laid down and huffed out a breath, his eyes scanning the leaf-littered ground. "So you were telling the truth? I'm just a…."

"A what? A game? No, your real. I'm real. We're _both_ real, okay? Don't grieve over it, it's nothing worth grieving over."

"I don't get it. How can I be a…game?"

"That's the point. You are, but you're not."

"What?"

Sam sighed, then stood up in front of him. "Okay, so you're a character in a game in this world. You're fake in this world. You're a game but you're also not a game. Right now you're real." She placed her hands on her hips. "In _your_ world, I'm not real. I don't exist in your world. If I went to your world, there would probably be something that would have at least some trace of a human, like a story or a tale or something like that. I'm not real in your world. You're not real in my world, but you _are_ real. And you're in my world. That makes you real, understand?"

He just looked at her, then dropped his eyes back to the ground.

"Hey, look." She said and bent down slightly, cupping his face in her hands again. His sparkling, watery eyes looked up at her. "There's a lot of friggin' cool things in this world." She smiled at him. "This isn't really a loss for you, alright? You're not going to be stuck here forever, you know. So I need to propose a deal."

"A deal?" He asked, standing up. Once he stood up he looked down at her.

"I don't want to live here, Spyro. I don't belong here. I hate it here. I want to help you go back to your world, but you have to bring _me_ along with you. So here's the deal; I help you get back to your world, and if we succeed, then you must bring me along."

"Why do you hate it here?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Because…before my parents died, I had no friends. People would make fun of me and they would just…_torture_ me. I was lonely. Then Mom and Dad passed away, and I just…I just didn't belong there."

Spyro was tacit for a while, pondering. He just traveled through dimension and he doesn't know why. If this human could really help him get back into his world, then he would have to repay her somehow. He figures that bringing her along would be the best thing to do.

But what would happen if he stayed here in this world? Sam doesn't know any other dragons. But she said that dragons are real. If he stayed here, perhaps the other humans would fear him and kill him. Perhaps they would go after him, perhaps they would capture him. If they captured him, that means that they would also capture Sam.

They would probably kill her.

How will the rest of Sam's species react to him? Awed? Frightened? Confused? Mixed? Would they ask him a lot of questions and accept him? Would they hurt him? Would they hurt Sam? It's a little hard to hide something like Spyro unless they stay far, _far_ away from human civilization. Unfortunately, like many other stories Spyro has read, the only way how to get the important thing is by going into a place fraught with danger. For Spyro, it would be a city. Spyro doesn't plan on dying anytime soon.

But now this human just proposed a deal to him and he likes it. Should he accept? Even he declined, Sam would probably still follow and help him. The only way to make her _not_ follow would be to kill her and he doesn't want to do that. Sam doesn't deserve that. Besides, why would he want to kill something that's going to help him…and possibly even save him?

"Soo…what?" Sam said, rocking back forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. "Is it a deal or not?"

Spyro looked to the ground and thought. He then looked back up at her, nodding his head once, saying…

"It's a deal."

**Sorry that took a little long. This one was just to start off the story, the next chapter is going to actually have action in it. It's also going to have more interesting things in it, so I'm sorry if you got bored with this one.**

**P.S. Happy Halloween everyone! I'm going as a whoopee cushion! (Last year, one of my sister's friend was a washing machine O_O She could barely fit through the front door.)**

**~CyndarDragon WOOT!!!!**


	3. I'll Fight for You

**I think I ate too much sugary stuff O_O**

**And no, no one sat on me.**

**CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!**

**CCHHOOCCOOLLAATTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CCCHHHOOOCCCOOLLLAAATTTEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**}:D**

**Sorry about that folks…**

"I don't know where to start." Spyro said. "How do I get back? What do I need to get back? I can't stay sitting here in this spot forever."

"Exactly." Sam said, buttoning her black coat all the way up to her neck. She brought up the stiffened collar so that it was covering most of her neck. "I, too, can't think of where to start."

"You said that you're trying to get to Flowerida, right?'

"Florida, Spyro. Florida." Same corrected, tying the belt on her coat.

"Maybe there's something in Florida. I can fly us there." To Spyro's surprise, his new friend started laughing at him again.

"_Fly_?" She said in a somewhat exasperated tone. "You want to carry _me_ on your back all the way down to Florida? The full thousand miles or so?"

"I can do it."

"I'm one hundred and twenty pounds. Those wings are meant for your weight, Spyro. I don't think you could fly all that well with me on your back. Besides, I'm almost a tall as you."

"You'd be surprised. I've got strong wings. I'm sure I can carry you. Here, why don't you just hop onto my back and I'll prove it." Spyro knelt his front end down so that she could mount him. When he noticed that she was reluctant, he gave a slightly concerned look at her. "What's wrong? Scared of heights?"

"No…I just don't think that you'll be able to fly with me."

"It's okay, I'll be careful. I promise. I just need an open area so that I can actually have enough room for my wings." He said, waiting for her. She slowly approached him, running her pale hand along his smooth scales. She lifted one leg over him and mounted him similar to how one would mount a horse. He stood up and she was unsteady, seeming to struggle just to sit up straight. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." He reassured, looking back at her.

"This feels weird." Sam said as she looked around them. She extended out her arms and grabbed Spyro gently around the neck as he began to walk. She tightened her legs to steady herself, not realizing that she was doing it perhaps a little too much.

"No need to hang on so tight." Spyro said.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip on him as he wandered out of the trees and out into the road. No cars were coming so that was a positive thing. "What about my bike?"

"I'm only going to get you used to riding me. What's a bike?"

"The black metal-like thingy back there at the campfire."

"The thing with the painted flames on it?"

"Yes."

"Um…I don't know. You don't need it, do you?'

"Well…now that I'm with you…."

Spyro smiled. "Just hang on."

Sam tightened her grip and closed her eyes just as she felt herself be practically thrown up the air, jolting with each beat of the dragon's strong wings. When she opened her eyes she nearly screamed because of the distance beneath them and the ground.

Spyro powerfully flapped his orange wings down towards the ground, making both of them rise a good twenty feet in the air before he had to flap them again.

Spyro leveled out his wings, the skin on them going up like a parachute between the wing metacarpals and phalanges. He was a little unsteady but stabilized himself with his tail. He rose his power wings again and beat them again the air.

Ah, the wing. How it works:

The wing humerous was attached to the finely-designed scapula. The main muscles on that part of the wing, which are also perhaps the most important muscle, are the supraspinatus and flexor alae major muscles. They're closely located near the latisimus dorsi, a very important back muscles. The supraspinatus and flexor alae major are very import and powerful muscles because they're the ones that bring the wing up and down. Coming off of the 'wing elbow' are the wing radius and ulna that are attached to an articulated bone where, if the dragon possesses so, a 'wing thumb' (or 'wing spike') is attached. The bone is responsible for holding the wing metacarpals in place. Then there's the knuckles where the wing phalanges ensue. The wing web is what gives the dragon lift because it's what catches the air. If the wing web comes in close to the shoulder then, when the dragon lands, the dragon's back end might 'fall' unless if they discover the way to prevent that happening (which would be to have strong back muscles to keep it horizontal). Having a wing web like that may also be very useful, especially for hovering in the air. Wing webs that stop at the hips or tails would most likely prevent the dragon's back end from 'falling' and would catch more air than a wing web that comes to the shoulder.

There's all sorts of tricks for flying so it depends on what the dragon knows of flight. Spyro has a wing web that doesn't even go the shoulder. It goes to the wing humerous. Even a dragon with a wing web that goes to the hips or tail would be able to hover, but Spyro has to be vigilant and careful when carrying a passenger. If too much of Sam's weight shifts to one side, he would have to struggle to correct the position.

Then again, that's another great thing about tails; they balance very well. Humans don't need tails because the arms balance them with their usual swaying motion whenever one walks or runs. When a dragon flies, the tail could be very helpful in aiding with balance. When walking, the tail can balance. When a cheetah is running after a gazelle, one can easily notice the movement of the cheetah's tail. With the aiding of the tail, cheetahs can make sharp and sudden turns.

The tail, preferably the tip (possibly with a spike or spade), can also act a rudder when flying.

Sam wanted to express how excited she was to know that she was riding an actual real _live_ dragon for the first time, but she contained it within herself. It was amazing to be watching the dark forest and road rushing beneath both of them in a hurried blur. Her hair whipped around from the passing wind, her eyes stinging, forcing them to squint. The air was cold against her body and her grip tightened on her new friend. Spyro got a little wobbly which made her yelp briefly, afraid that they might fall. The back of her mind was screaming at her 'bad idea,' but Spyro managed to balance himself. He rose his muscular wings and flapped them three times.

Then Spyro curved his wings and stopped flapping them, now descending at a crazily fast speed towards the ground. Sam screamed and hugged Spyro's neck, her stomach going up into her throat. In fact, it felt like all of her internal organs were going up. She forced her eyes closed from the stinging wind.

Spyro pulled up just before he crashed into the trees, giving Sam much relief. She tightened her legs and let go of his neck once they were flying horizontally, extending her arms in the wind. She gleefully screamed, throwing her head up to the sky. She brought her arms back around the purple dragon's neck when he turned in the air to head back to their little spot in the woods. Once again, the trees were a blur underneath them. Spyro struggled only slightly as he wobbled a bit.

It was almost like riding a bike. When you first ride, you'll most likely wobble because you need to learn how to balance yourself. Sam had to learn how to keep her weight balanced and Spyro had to learn how to keep himself from wobbling too much. With practice, they'll be able to fly perfectly.

Sam screamed (yet again) as Spyro landed on the ground, having to run forward because of the rush of sudden weight and momentum on his feet. He then decelerated and stood where he was, looking as proud as he could have ever been. He turned his head and around and looked at Sam who had a wide smile on her face.

"That was _amazing_." She said slowly, not wanting to dismount him.

"See? I told you I could handle it. You don't feel like that much weight to me."

"That was perhaps the most fun thing I've ever done. When can we do it again?" She said with eagerness.

Spyro laughed. "Later, but soon."

Sam dismounted him and her feet went flat on the ground. It still felt like the wind was whipping against her face, like how when someone steps off a boat and they feel like they're still rocking.

There were then bright lights that glowed in their eyes, blocking Sam's vision. She covered her face from the light, only to realize that they were headlights. "Car!" She yelled, grabbing Spyro by the horns and pulling him aside from the road. Just as they ducked down in the nearest foliage, the car came to a screeching halt about fifty feet away from them.

Sam, still hanging onto the dragon's horns, pulled him back even more. She made herself flat on the ground and told Spyro to back up farther because he was more brightly colored than she was. He managed to successfully hide himself in a large, nearby bush. Once he was motionless, you would not have been able to tell that there was ever a dragon in the bush.

"I thought I saw something over here." A deep voice said, closing doors of a car ensuing.

Sam rose her head to see if someone was coming. Not to much to her surprise, somone was.

"It was probably just a friggin' bear, Ice. Let's get the hell going."

_Ice?_ Sam thought. _Oh no!_ Ice was one of the gangsters that she 'failed to please,' meaning that she failed to steal what he wanted. What was it that he wanted, anyways? Oh yes. A stereo system so that he could sell it for a higher price. Right. It was difficult for Sam to steal a stereo system (alarm systems, dogs, cameras, etc.). She tripped an alarm and freaked, forgetting about the stereo system. When she failed, he wasn't happy. She thought that she'd never see him again once she fled.

She was wrong.

Several colorful curses later, and the two men were near her area. If she moved they would see her, so she remained quiet on the ground.

"I'm tellin' ya, something's here!"

"You motha effer, there's nuttin' here!"

"Shut up." He started searching through the bushes, drawing nearer and nearer towards Sam. She was too afraid to move, and when Ice stepped right next to her…

"You thought you could hide from me, eh?" He said, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her. She thrashed and screamed, kicking and punching with what she could. He only laughed and dragged her out to the pavement of the road.

He threw her down roughly on the ground. Sam quickly scrambled to her feet to run away, but Ice grabbed her by the left foot and kneed her in the stomach. That one blow made her too weak to used her karate skills on him.

"You thought you could get away without me finding you first, eh? You motha effer, no one can hide from me. I'm ice. Ice is my veins." Gangster talk. Why did they _always_ speak that way as if they were some priest? Priest of what? Murder and crime? The only _good_ gangs seem to be the Sly Cooper Gang, but that's another video game…and Sam wasn't in a video game. This was real, and both of these people were highly dangerous.

As he continued to throw insults at her, the other man was beating her to the ground. She continued to scream and thrash, but it proved no avail.

Just as Ice took out a handgun…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Spyro roared, pouncing on them from his position. His snake-like jaw opened up wide enough to bite him around the chest. He clamped his jaws down tight and lifted him up, throwing him into the other man, causing them to roll a good ten feet away from Sam.

Before Sam could get up, she felt a _blast_ of heat come across her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Spyro's underside. He was standing right over her, his wings outstretched, his head low, his face snarling, his tail up high in aggitation, legs wounded-up and ready to pounce, purple scales rattling violently…but his eyes? They were pointed down with slit pupils. His pearl-white, dagger-sharp teeth were baring. The skin and muscles around his mouth were pulled back tight in aggression, salvia dripping in long, sticky strands.

Ice and the other man pulled out their guns, shooting Spyro. The dragon wasn't weakened or injured. The bullets were bouncing off of him like hail hitting pavement.

There wasn't even a scratch or dent on him.

Once they were out of bullets, Spyro roared at them, his hind legs springing powerfully. He was propelled through the air and pounced on the men. His sheer force was enough to crack a rib but he went for more than that; he started throwing them around as if they were mere dolls to be played with.

What was keeping him from killing these men that were harming his human? Whatever it was, he shook the feeling from his head and backed up back to Sam. He stood over her in a protective stance, legs spread apart like a wolf waiting for an attack from a rival.

Suddenly, the blast of heat became sweltering hot for Sam. Then it occurred to her.

He was going to flame them.

There was an _ear-splitting_ hiss as Spyro's fire blasted out of his lungs and mouth. The mix of chemicals made the fire exceed well over two thousand degrees; enough to melt exposed pavement after a certain amount of time.

The beauty and majesty of chemical reactions.

Spyro's 'flaming' ended and he looked around, seeing the road still burning. That burning would eventually sizzle out, probably leaving the bones of the two men behind.

Grey smoke streamed out gently from Spyro's nostrils. His aggressive appearance disappeared and he calmed down, realizing how easily he had won.

He stepped out from over Sam and bent down to her, nudging her with his purple snout. "Are you alright?" He said in a gentle voice.

"You get really hot from underneath." Sam said as she sat upright, sighing relief.

"Are you _alright_, though?" He said more forcefully, laying down next to her.

"Sort of." She said as she rotated her obviously injured arm. "Thanks." She looked over at him.

"What were those things hitting me?"

"Bullets? They were bouncing off of you." She responded.

"I know. Where they suppose to?"

"I don't know, but don't complain. I'd love to be bulletproof like that. It's sort of like that girl from X-men."

"What?"

"Never mind." She said and stood up, trying her best to steady herself. She received some pretty bad blows to the head.

They both looked at the burning road that was gradually sizzling down. He had tossed around those men so easily…and then he killed them. For _her_. He killed for _her_, some homeless orphaned girl who only had an old bike and the clothes on her back. Not to mention the fact that they just met.

Then Sam remembered Spyro's compassion in the game. Even though Cynder was trying to kill them, he still rescued her because he couldn't stand leaving her to die. He knew that it wasn't her fault.

That's one of the many beauties of compassion. Good things done for others, regardless of who they are, what they are, or what they own. It's even better if one doesn't expect anything in return. Spyro doesn't expect anything in return. He's content enough to know that he saved an innocent piece of life.

"Who were those men?"

"I knew one of them. Thanks for getting rid of them…one less thing to worry about.."

Spyro stood up and watched Sam wander back near the trees. She was limping slightly but seemed to be alright overall. Once the sun rose, Spyro would be able to see the bruises and cuts on her, but right now it is nighttime.

"We probably shouldn't stay here, you know. Someone's bound to drive by eventually and see the mess and I don't want to be there when it happens."

"I agree, but where do we go? You're still aiming for Florida?"

"Yes. All what we have to do is follow this highway south."

"Well, I'll be happy to help. You want to leave your bike here?"

"It's rusting, anyway."

"Well then…let's get going before someone else comes." He lowered half of his body and invited her to ride him.

She mounted the purple dragon and ignored the pain that she was in. All what she had to do was hang on tight enough and she would be fine.

"Hang on." Spyro said.

**The whole 'Ice' thing was sort of random. I just needed something that would reflect that gangster's…lifestyle, I guess. I was thinking of 'Ice Cube' but I think that's a band or something.**

**CyndarDragon WOOT!!!!**


	4. Hidden Tunnels

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**Whenever I say 'Texas-sized' that means it's big, okay? Or if I say 'Texas rain' what I mean is a torrential downpour. I live in New Hampshire now but we once lived in Texas. I don't really remember it, but apparently when it rained it poured. And the rats were supposedly gigantic.**

**And there were also psychotic squirrels. O_O Seriously. The water was polluted and the squirrels drank the water and the results were psychotic squirrels. They actually chased people _**

**P.S. Cynderforever, you might want to login when you review because that I way I know that I have the right person XD Plus it's easier for me to reply to a review, but thanks a bunch for the review! And don't worry, Spyro's going to be driving a car _real_ soon…**wink wink nudge nudge****

**THEATRE OF TRAGEDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O**

**Please read on.**

* * *

"Spyro, the sun's coming up! We have to get to a place where no one can find us!"

"I'm trying to find a good spot." Spyro said, his eyes scanning the ground as he flapped his wings a couple more times.

"There's a junkyard over there, but there's probably attack dogs there. Doesn't matter for you, but it's bad for me." Sam suggested.

"What about a river?"

"For the whole _day_?"

"Just to stay nearby, not _in_…maybe there's a dragon somewhere in this area."

"Spyro, dragons here don't really 'show' themselves like the dragons where you come from do."

"So what? The junkyard then?"

"Anyplace that seems good. Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as Spyro swooped down low to the ground, getting ready to land between piles and heaps of metal and other items that he couldn't identify.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud and sent dust in the air. Sam dismounted him as the dust began to settle and the sun was slowing peaking it's way through. The sky didn't look all that blue though. Hmm…were those clouds?

"What do they do in this place, anyway?" Spyro asked as he kicked a can with his foot.

"I don't know. I guess it's just a place of…junk." Sam replied as she picked her way through a mountain of scrap metal. "Good God, what is that?" She said, looking at an unidentified object not that far away.

"I think that I just stepped in an unknown liquid…." The purple dragon said, shaking his paw.

"Well, I guess that this'll do. Stupid junkyard…maybe we should have gone into the forest instead?"

"There's still time, but here I can hide inside of the…stuff. Are you going to just stay here all day, too?"

"I'd rather not." She squeaked as a rat ran by her feet. "This isn't going to work."

"I saw an abandoned building not that far away. At least it looked abandoned…."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Sam scurried back to the purple dragon as a Texas-sized rat scuttled into what looked like a broken vacuum. She quickly mounted him again as he flapped his wings, swiftly flying over to the abandoned building a little ways away.

Spyro landed in the crippled parking lot. The cracked black pavement seemed to have matched the sky that had darkening clouds. Great…he was looking forward to sunbathing and right as the sun is rising, clouds are accumulating. Maybe there'll be a breakthrough sometime and he can get a little bit of vitamin-D in his scales. Besides, it helps keep him purple.

"Seems empty enough." Sam said as she began walking forward, a hand still on Spyro's wing shoulder. "It also seems gothic."

"_El Hotel de la Muerte_." Spyro said, reading a broken sign that was so old it was hard to distinguish the words. Spanish for The Hotel of Death. Ha ha, very funny." Spyro said somewhat nervously. "I guess it's an abandoned hotel."

"I hope it's not going to be a whole 'City of Bones' thing with vampires inside."

"City of Bones?"

"_C'est un livre. _It's a book."

"You speak French?"

"Just a little bit."

"Oh." Spyro followed her up to the black front door. Sam tried pushing the door open but it refused to do so. Nothing like body slamming a god-knows-how-old door. The thing that was kind of funny about it was the fact that it was rotten in areas so someone as strong as Sam should have easily been able to knock it down.

"Watch out, Sam." Spyro said as he backed up, his head low to the ground. Sam walked off to the side as Spyro sprinted forward, charging into the door.

The door flew off of it's hinges and clanged noisily on the ground, stirring up age-old dust.

"Whoops…well, we're in." Spyro said as Sam walked up next to him. She coughed a bit, waving her hand in the air to get the dust out of her face.

The inside wasn't very hotel-like. There were two staircases in the center of the room that lead up to a dilapidating balcony where several doors were amazingly still standing. The wooden railings looked so fragile that it seemed like they were about to fall apart any moment.

The carpet on the stairs was dulled from years of abuse, sun-beatings, heat, cold, and dust. They were probably once a bright red with black swirling vines, but now the blacks are grey and the reds are faded into a grayish red. There were bits of broken glass all over the tile flooring. The black-and-white tiles on the floors look like they were beginning to pop up from their positions. Some of them were even crumbled and broken.

The tables and chairs in the massive dining area were covered with dusty plastic. Plates, glass, and wood were broken and strewn out across the floor. Any of the non-broken windows had warping glass, causing the outside world to look wavy. Forks, spoons, knives, and table clothes were also spread across the floor. A glass chandelier up above looked unsteady. Sam could imagine it crashing down if even the slightest wind were to brush by. Apparently that happened to another chandelier because it was lying on the ground, glass in pieces.

There were statues of creatures¾most likely gargoyles¾lining the walls and stairs, gazing out endlessly at the human and the dragon.

"If we go up to the top, I bet ten bucks that it'll fall."

"Ten bucks? I didn't know you guys had deer."

Sam laughed at Spyro.

"Dude, 'buck' can also mean a dollar bills. The dollar is the currency in the U.S.A."

"Oh. Okay." Spyro said, still slightly confused.

Sam carefully walked up the stairs. When she was certain that they weren't going to break, she walked up them more briskly. Spyro followed quickly behind her, snorting a bit from the dust. "When was the last time they cleaned this place?" Spyro asked.

"I'm sure it's been a _long_ time." She said as she made a landing on the top of the stairs. "I'm curious to see what the rooms look like. " She said, opened a door.

The room inside was actually quite large with a Californian-king sized bed. The blankets and drapes on it were silky and smooth. Their red color made them look more appealing than the cob-web-infested bureau. In fact, the bureau had it's paint chipping off.

"Sort of like a princess' bedroom…just more dusty." Sam commented as she extended her arms out to the sides, spinning around three times into the room. "Wonder if it had electricity."

"Electricity?"

"Yeah. You can breath it, right?"

"Course I can. Anyways…at least I know that we know that we won't get bored. I'm sure that there's plenty of things around here for us to do."

Sam suddenly got excited.

"This building…it's a hotel. It must have some sort of underground thing…like in all of those ghost shows and movies. Plus there's probably _hundreds_ of rooms…there might even be treasure we can find! And then after we're done exploring the rooms, we'll go down into the basement area. There'll be water tanks and all sorts of stuff, and¾" Sam continued on and on about what they could find. She was apparently excited about exploring. Man, if Spyro could bring her back to his world then Sam would break the record for longest excitement period.

What was she even talking about? Water heaters? Electricity things? Treasures? This may have just been her imagination, but she mentioned _underground tunnels_. Was she really just talking about a basement? Why was she so excited?

Finally, she ended her slightly long ramble of excitement. Before Spyro knew it, an eager Sam had been pushing him out of the door, saying (or yelling), "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go explore things!"

Spyro sprinted to keep up with Sam. She quickly threw open the next door to the dusty bedroom. She coughed a few times but then smiled back reassuringly at Spyro. "Come on, let's see what we can find…."

They spent _hours_ going through each room. Each and _every_ room Sam insisted on checking out. They were even rewarded by founding necklaces, rings, and bracelets. Sam was beaming so much when they found what she referred to as 'treasure' that Spyro couldn't help himself but laugh like a hyena. She put all of the jewelry on and pretended that she was a pirate.

Sam jumped into the bathtub, either oblivious or disregarding the bugs. "Argh! I be-ith the mightiest pirate of the Seven Seas! Tis always been the dark velvet blackness they fear on whom the moon doth shine!" She said, pointing as invisible sword at Spyro while squinting an eye. Now what was she doing? Pretending that she was rowing a boat?

"You have quite the imagination, Sam." Spyro said.

"Arg! Come hither and join ye humble pirates! I mean…what, was does 'ye' mean again?" She said, coming 'out of act' for a moment.

They played 'pirate' for quite a while, eventually storing all of their loot in Sam's pockets. All of the food in the dining area was rotten and maggot-infested, so no lunch for them.

Then it was time to move onto the basement.

"I'm really curious as to what's down there, but if something attacks me will you save me?" The human asked the dragon, buttoning up her knee-length black coat.

"Hehe, sure thing." Spyro said. He had to admit that he hadn't had this much fun in a _long_ time. He was greatly enjoying Sam.

They walked down the concrete stairs, only to see that it was an abysmal of blackness. No light whatsoever. Sam seemed hesitant when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to see anything.

"Maybe there's torches down there?" Spyro suggested. "I'm not very good at keeping one flame flickering for long periods of time.

"I'll go back to the lobby and see if there's any flashlights."

"What's a flashlight?"

"You'll see." Sam raced back up the stairs and ran to the lobby.

It took them a few minutes of scavenging around to find a flashlight. The one that Sam found had, surprisingly, working batteries. She shook it a couple times, making sure that the batteries were good. Once she was sure that they would last for a long time, she ran with Spyro back to the basement entrance. They walked down the grey stairs and were swallowed up with darkness.

There was a soft _click_ and the flashlight went on. Sam waved it around for a moment, unaware of Spyro's interest in the device.

Strange. The 'hallway' was all concrete with fluorescent lights up above. She shone the flashlight in front of them. It went down a _long _way.

She smiled.

"Come on, let's go. Man, this is cool! I love being free!" She started walking forward.

It was quite the long hallway. It almost seemed like one of those hallways in insane asylums.

The hallway eventually lead to a room where old water tanks and heaters were. Along the walls were more doors. There were all sorts of valves, pipes, and machinery around, all dormant. Some rats squeaked and ran away, frightened by the sudden light.

Sam opened up a random metal door…one probably out of fifty. It creaked open and revealed another darkened hallway, this time with a low ceiling, concrete walls and concrete floors. There were strange stain-marks on the walls and puddles on the floor; probably rainwater that seeped through the foundation.

"Where does this thing go?"

"That's one of the points to exploring." Sam ducked down to dodge a pipe. "Though…this is really weird. I didn't know that hotels had this in them."

Then they came across something very peculiar.

The hallway's concrete ended and forked into two dirt tunnels. Wooden structures were holding it up and small lanterns were hung from the ceilings.

"That's so weird." Sam said, shining the flashlight down both ways. "Hotels aren't suppose to have this…."

"Maybe they're just escape routes."

"No, it seems like something more than that." Sam felt something wet on her head. She shone the flashlight above and saw that there were roots hanging from above, water slowly dripping from them.

"I saw we go right." The purple dragon said. He sniffed a puddle on the ground as he walked by. "Where does it lead to?"

"I don't know, but we could use this. This basement seems to have a lot of doors and hallways. Perfect for loosing any chasers just as long as you don't get lost yourself." Sam said.

"I don't think this is just a basement, though. In fact…it almost seems like it was built for hiding."

"Well…there _were_ once slaves here." Sam stopped in her tracks.

"You don't think…?"

"My guess is that this was meant for slaves to escape. I mean…it seems just _perfect_ for that kind of thing. There were tons of doors back there, and now these tunnels?"

"I'm getting the feeling that this is a bad idea." The dragon lowered his neck a bit and looked behind him.

"Well, if we get lost can't you like…smell your way back or something?"

"I can do that."

"Then we should be fine." Sam continued forward again.

They walked down that tunnel for a _long_ time. Once they reached a pair of stairs, Sam shone the light all the way down a tunnel. It was so long that the light wasn't shining to the end of it.

"There's a hatch up there." Spyro said, climbing the stairs. He pushed it open with his head and it flew ajar. More dust was stirred in the dark air, making them cough.

"The things I do for the sake of curiosity." Sam mumbled to herself and hauled herself up after Spyro.

"Oh my God." The dragon said.

The tunnel had lead them to an entirely different building. It was a little brighter than the tunnel but Sam still had to shine her flashlight.

Everything was concrete…even the stairs. It must have been some sort of empty storage place. But a storage place with balconies and wrought iron railings? Not only was it dark and cold but it wasn't damp when the conditions said that it should have been, though it _did_ smell rather musty.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked and kicked a chunk of concrete, making it fly across the floor.

"I have no clue. I hope we're not in anyone's house…but why would a house have _this_ in it?" Same shone the flashlight around. It was so empty and eerie…and there were weird shadows cascading across the walls.

"Come on. I suggest we go 'up.'" Spyro said and began to lead the way. "This place is seriously abandoned. And spooky."

"No kidding."

Spyro jumped the last step. There was an echoing noise as he took steps forward.

"Which door?" Sam asked, taking in a deep breath and exhaling somewhat loudly.

"Just a random one, I suppose." Spyro walked over to a door, but the knob was missing. Well…not literally _missing_; it was down at his feet, detached from the door.

He pushed it open and saw that it lead to a rather peculiar room…

Swords were up on the walls along with maces and axes. They seemed clean but something dark was staining the wall. The light revealed that it was black. Good, so perhaps it wasn't blood. Besides, if it was there would probably be a metallic-like smell.

"What the heck?" Sam said and approached a sword. There seemed to have been something written on it. She took it down but couldn't read it because it was in Spanish. "Hey Spyro, what does this say?"

"It say's '_Los que suceden leer esto debe ser advertido_' which means 'The ones that happen to read this should be notified.' What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. Let's look around a bit." Sam put the sword back but then saw one that she particularly liked. It was about a four foot long sword that looked like it was made out of silver. Nah, most likely steel. Preferably stainless because iron rusts and silver tarnishes. The handle on it was black with what appeared to be either a ruby or garnet in the center. On the blade of the sword was the imprint of a black oriental dragon. "Hmm…I like this one." She said, taking it and the sword sheath with it. She put the belt on and slid the sword in, smiling to herself. She wouldn't have to worry as much about being attacked by with knives now. Swords usually beat knives in close range combat….

"Hey, check this out." Spyro said, coming out from a dark ark corner. He was pushing a small wooden box along the floor. "It has something inside of it." He opened it up with his paw and saw old letters of all sorts within it. He reached down and picked up one, spreading it out. "It seems like a broken-up diary."

Sam shone the light over the letters, reading them. "Hey, here's something about…dimension traveling?"

"Dimension traveling?" Spyro echoed, coming beside her to read it.

"It says, _One may find the right passage to leave one world and enter another but some may never be able to leave until they find _The Stone of Astral_, located in a place some may wish not to enter. It is a sleepless place, full of lights and may often be referred to an 'apple' though they are not grown there. It is a place of yellow boxes, high-rising building, suspended land, and one giant statue of green on an island. She holds a book and a torch._

The Stone of Astral_ is within this sleepless place. Clinks of metal and whistles of workers may be heard in this vast network of…workplaces. _The Stone _is there someplace, glowing and seeming to be alive, but no…it is dormant and must be awakened._

_Find the stone and you'll be able to go where one wishes, but be warned; do not allow others to get it before you do."_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spyro asked

"I think it's talking about New York City. Suspended land? Bridges. Giant statue of green holding a book and a torch? That's a dead giveaway. The Statue of Liberty. New York City is also called 'The Big Apple' and _is_ a sleepless city. Yellow boxes sound like taxi cabs and high-rise buildings must be the…buildings…duh." Sam said and put the letter back in the piles of paper.

"Are you sure it's this place called 'New York?'"

"Sounds a lot like it. You see¾" Sam was cut off by a loud crashing noise. Metal was clinging against the ground and shouts were heard. They weren't Sam or Spyro's shouts.

"Run!" Spyro yelled. Sam rushed to pick up the rest of the letters, stuffing them in her pockets. Spyro was then pushing her forward.

More shouting was heard but they didn't sound like the shouts of humans. They almost reminded Sam of hellhounds but they didn't quite sound like dogs, either. Once she got a good hearing of their voices, she started to run faster. Her mind was telling her 'people' and her legs were yelling 'run.'

They hurried into the tunnel and closed the hatch, locking it. Sam began to sprint down the tunnel, Spyro right on her heels. When the hatch broke, Spyro turned around and flamed whatever was there. The whole tunnel was lightened up by the fire.

Spyro kept the fire going for a good ten seconds. Once he was out of breath, he turned around and caught up with Sam.

The tunnel ended and they ran throughout the hotel's basement, coming to the concrete stairs at the beginning. Spyro jumped up the stairs four at a time and Sam briskly ran up them. Once they reached the top, they closed the door behind them, panting and backing away from it. "Alright, I'm a little freaked out now." Sam said, catching her breath.

"I don't know what the heck that was, but I say that we rest for a little bit."

"I agree." Sam turned off the flashlight, tossing it aside. It clanged against the ground for a moment and rolled to a stop.

"Did you grab the other letters?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah…I got them right here." Sam's unsteady hand fished out the letters in her pocket.

"Good…whew, that was a close one."

"Yeah. I think I'll just rest and calm down for a while."

"Me too." Spyro followed Sam, taking one last glance at the door. He huffed a breath and turned his head around. Usually he would stand and fight but since he was with Sam…he didn't want to have to risk her.

* * *

**Woohoo, yeah it's up! I know, I know. I did really cheesy suspense and/or anxiety things. Yeah…I gotta work more on that, I know.**

**Well…I hope that all you liked it! Now I'm gonna leave in about thirty minutes to go see a play with my family and then we're going out to a restaurant YAY!!!**

**DEATH NOTE ROX!!!!!!!!**

**Alright, I'm done (for now). XD**


	5. I Know Where to Go

**Cynderforever you are awesome and rock my sox! WOOT!! Thanks for all of the reviews, although you might want to consider getting an account so that I reply back to your reviews and PM you. Just a thought XD**

**Oh, and I am NOT getting into politics. It's just going to include some things so NO ARGUING with me or other reviewers. I have the almighty blocking mechanism! XD**

**So anyway…**

**Onto the story, woot!!!!**

* * *

It poured outside. It wasn't just raining. It was pouring cats and dogs out there like as if it was raining in Death Valley. To make things even better, Spyro discovered mold--and lots of it--in the hotel. To add to that, the hotel…being extremely old…was leaking. The rainwater was actually draining into the building. The water was going down into the basement; thankfully Sam and Spyro got spooked otherwise they would have been stuck for good.

At least the roof kept the rain off of them in most parts. Some areas of the roof were missing and had turned into trickling waterfalls. What's even better? The rain was cold and there was obviously no heat in the entire building. Fireplaces, yes, but no wood to burn. Actually the wood probably wouldn't even burn…if anything, it would 'steam.'

"Well it tells us where to go but it says that we need three things, of which I deduce is a necklace, a pearled ring, and a book. The only problem? What necklace, what pearled ring, and what book." Sam said, bringing her black hood up and covering her head. She was still looking down at the amazingly dry letter, then placed it beside her on the ground.

"Well…for the book it says 'the largest collection of lore within the country that is home to amber waves of grass and purple mountain's majesty. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, 'amber waves of grass and purple mountain's majesty' is part of a song called 'America the Beautiful.' At least I think that's what the song is. So it must be referring to this country; America, the U.S.A. Now, for the 'largest collection of lore?' The only thing that comes in my mind is…The Library of Congress. That's it Washington D.C.; the capitol of the country."

"Well…where would we look in the library?"

"The Library of Congress holds the country's largest collection of rare books…I think…but I've never been to that library before. There's probably a 'restricted book' section somewhere. We should look there, preferably on the upper levels." Sam said.

"Okay, that's a start. Now what about the pearl?" Spyro looked over at the letter again. "'It is a moon with no phases attached to an invisible moon with a golden outline.' Duh, that's a pearl. But it also says 'from the lady who lives in the big white house with a ruler for a husband who's presidency is often judged." He read.

Sam looked like she was about to scream.

"I am _not_ stealing the President's wife's ring!"

"The who's wife's ring?" Spyro said.

"The President. He rules the country and I really, really, really don't want to steal his wife's ring. I'd be sent to jail for life."

"So what? I'd bust you out. I can ram down walls."

"Walls that are four feet thick with metal in a maximum security prison? Fat chance, Spyro."

"Well…maybe it means someone other than your president's wife's ring."

"When were these letters written?" Sam said and searched all of the letters, front and back. She couldn't find a date on any of them. "Okay…maybe we should find out where the President is going to go. There's definitely a zippo chance in getting into the White House."

"Going?" Spyro echoed.

"Yeah, them--being the President's family-- usually travel around a lot. Unfortunately for us, they go to foreign countries."

"Great, so we might be flying to a foreign country?"

"Possibly. Great…so now I have steal something from the President. That's just perfect. And you, being a dragon, probably won't be able to help out much there unless you want people to see you."

"If there's no other choice then I'll do so. I can always get things under control." Spyro said but quickly noticed Sam's 'yeah right' visage.

"Can you still slow down time? Dragon time?"

"Yeah, I can sort of still do that. Only for about ten seconds though. See?"

All what Sam saw was a ripple in the air and everything turned bluish. She looked over at Spyro and saw that he was a bit 'wavelike.'

"See? I slowed down time." Spyro said. A few seconds later and there was a white flash, bringing time back to it's original speed. "Only you and I would know that time slowed down, to everyone else it would still be the same. We'd just be blurs if we hurried."

"Okay…that makes me feel better. It still seems just completely unethical to steal from the President."

"Don't worry about it. It'll get me one step closer to going home and you one step closer to living with dragons." After having said that, Sam's facial expression lightened. He even saw a small smile behind the hood.

"Okay, so we know about two of the items. Well…we're really just deducing it, but what about the necklace?" Sam said, rummaging around through the letters. "Aha, here. It says 'the golden snake of whom bites it's tail with a head made of porcelain and glass, gray and white on both sides. It is hidden behind a wall of water that sparkles in the land Niagara.' Niagara? You know where that is?"

"CANADA?!" Sam screeched.

"Canada? Where's that?"

"It's to the north. Far to the north. I used to vacation on the Canadian side of Niagara before my parents died. The only problem is that there's three main waterfalls in Niagara, Horseshoe Falls being the biggest."

"Okay…there must be a cave behind the waterfall?"

"I think that there were trails behind the falls, but Horseshoe Falls spills over six hundred thousand gallons of water a second. It's really big." Sam examined the letter again. "'Lo and behold, 'tis the waterfall in the shape of a horse's shoe.' Well that's a dead giveaway."

"But where in the waterfalls? You said you've been there before?"

"Yeah, we just drove through Upstate New York and we'd be there in about five or six hours taking the toll road. Gosh…I can't believe we have to go behind Horseshow Falls! If I fall then I die, got that?"

"Yeah…but it might be the only way to get back home and bring you with me." Spyro reasoned. Sam sighed. She figured that she'd have nothing else in her life as significant as this.

"I'm an orphaned runaway, Spyro. To everyone else I'm so insignificant that there's not even a search for me. I'd probably never get a job and probably never get a house. If I could then I'd still be going down to Florida. I'm--"

"But your not insignificant to me." Spyro said. Sam went quiet.

After a while she said, "I've never had someone say that to me before."

"Just because you're an orphan and you're a runaway doesn't mean that you can't do extraordinary things. I know that we'll get through this together, despite any gang warfare going on." Spyro said. He was about to continue, but Sam surprised him when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He just loomed his wings over both of them, putting his head in between Sam's neck and shoulder. "I guess we'll get the book first. That sound easier."

Funny…out of all things now Spyro is thinking of Cynder. Then it struck him like an arrow; at first he was too preoccupied with this new world so he forgot about her. That's the thing. He forgot. So all of that sorrow and missing-my-love feeling bottled up within him, only to have the cap blow off. Now it struck him harder than ever. He felt like there was a rock inside of his chest weighing him down to the ground. He took in a breath as if the feeling would go away…but he knew all too well that it wouldn't.

Now he misses her…

…and Sam is his only chance to go back.

The next day they would fly north to Washington D.C. Where Spyro would hide was going to be a major problem. But hey, people say that dragons aren't real but they are, so maybe they'll either surprise the world or make everyone think that they're hallucinating. Either way, they've got to find that book…

…and not get killed in the process.

* * *

**Alright, that one took a while. I'm writing another book at the same time and am taking a break from 'Headache.' I'm thinking about restarting 'Headache.'**

**Plus I'm also into playing the Sims. I want to be a member of modthesims but I doubt that my parents will let me V_V**

**KINGDOM HEARTS 4EVER.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I was going to have Japanese food for Thanksgiving but the restaurant is closed _.**

**Alright, peaceout people!**


End file.
